


Tossed

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Carrying, Fluff, George is having an aneurysm, M/M, Thomas is weak, james makes fun of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas is weak for Alexander’s puppy eyes.Until he finally stakes a stand and throws his husband over his shoulder.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Tossed

**Author's Note:**

> I touch small fluffy puppy.
> 
> It jump and lick and bite and play.
> 
> I want one.

“Thomas, give me 5 minutes,” Alexander pleads.

Thomas stands in the doorway to his office, lips pursed.

Thomas looks at his watch, then his husband.

“5 minutes, Alexander. That is it,” Thomas warns.

Alexander beams. “Thank you!”

Thomas sighs as he shuts the door to the office and walks to the office where James and Washington were talking.

“Where did I go wrong?” Thomas asks, flopping onto the couch.

James raises an eyebrow. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Shut up,” Thomas says, voice muffled from the couch.

Washington snorts. “Yeah, cause that works to shut people up.”

Thomas raises a weak middle finger.

“What happened this time?” James asks.

“I have fallen prey to the five minutes with puppy eyes trick,” Thomas says, turning on the couch so that he is facing the ceiling.

Washington looks at him sympathetically. “You grow immune eventually.”

James scoffs. “Yeah right. Don’t think we don't know you and Martha can’t resist it either.”

Washington sends James glare. “We are trying to make my son in law feel better.”

Thomas just groans. “I literally hated him then kissed him then fucked him then fell in love with him then dated him then proposed to him then married him AND I CAN’T GET HIM TO GO TO SLEEP?”

James and George share a look. 

“Thomas, when was the last time you slept,” James asks.

Thomas thinks for a second. “Last night.”

“Sure,” George says skeptically.

Thomas sits up. “5 minutes still counts as sleep.”

James looks concerned at his friend. “Thomas, please sleep. Go take Alexander and sleep.”

Thomas suddenly stands. “That’s it. ALEXANDER, GET UP LET’S GO!”

Thomas walks out the door with determination in each step,

George and James sigh before following him out.

“Thomas, please calm - Jesus Christ,” James mutters as he sees Thomas exit Alexander’s office with a flustered Secretary of Treasury thrown over his shoulder.

George pinches the bridge of his nose.

“At least we know they’re going to sleep,” James supplies helpfully.

George looks wearily at the door Thomas exited.

“At least.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
